Son of Lelantos and Freya
by albinlundholm3
Summary: (AU) Percy Titan, Percy is the son of Lelantos and the norse goddess Freya and the husband of Hestia and father of some unexpected olympians but thanks to being good friends with Hecate they managed to pass for children of Zeus but when a new threat looms on the horizon they must all tell their secrets (Shit summary sorry)


One day many moons ago a little baby boy was born inside a cave on a mountain side far up north in a country that we would come to know as Sweden.

This baby was now sleeping soundly in his mothers arms and this mother were looking at him with nothing but love. This mother was a blackhaired woman with a body with curves in all the right places and she had the most beautiful heart shaped face you could think of.

This woman was Freya norse godess of love and beauty and she looked up from her baby boy into her lovers eyes and just stayed there crying tears of happines over her new son.

Her lover was standing in a corner of the room out of habit until he heard his lover

"Lelantos come here please and look at our son" the man now known as Lelantos came forward to look at his son.

"He is beautiful my love but what shall we name him?" Asked Lelantos the Titan of air , the unseen and the hunters skill of stalking prey.

"Perseus because he will be my little destroyer" Said Freya with absolute conviction.

"I love it but what shall we do with him we can't afford to show him to the other Titans or Gods for if they knew they would smite him down at first sight" Lelantos said and this just brought forth more tears from Freya but she knew it was true.

"But can you not take him with you and just stay here or in the countries around here since you are the Titan of the unseen?" Freya asked him and Lelantos pondered this question for a bit before answering with a nod and a soft kiss to the lips.

"Rest now my love for when you have the strenght to leave I must be going with young Perseus" To which Freya just nodded and fell asleep while Lelantos was on guard duty.

But what they forgott was that Freyas husband has an all seeing eye and he just saw his wife give birth to a child with another man and now he was mad but he would wait untill Freya got back and then send Thor out to kill the child.

LIIIINEEEEEEBREAK

Freya got home to her husband a week later and she was suprised to see that her husband was absolutely fuming so she put on her best innocent face and asked

"Whats on your mind dear?" but the answer she got made her regret ever asking because Odin said "Mind telling me the name of the child and the man I'm going to kill?"

"I-I-I don't k-k-know what your talking about" Freya stuttered but seemed to be all Odin needed to know since he smirked and said "Why thank the rumors were true and now they both are going to die" and with that he flashed out leaving a sobbing Freya who had just enough energy to send a mind messeage to Lelantos with a warning of whats to come.

LIIIIIINNNENEEEEEBREAK

Deep in a forest Lelantos and Perseus were moving at a remarkable speed for Lelantos had just received a warning that Odin was out for blood and for a while it looked like they were going to escape. But that wasn't the case since they came to a clearing and just as they did Odin flashed in and screamed "COME FORTH TITAN OF AIR AND FACE YOUR DESTINY" Lelantos knew he could not beat Odin in powers so he said to Perseus in his mind "Perseus run as fast as you can and don't look back and remember that your mother and I love you very much and try to find aunt Leto"

Perseus being extremly loyal to family was very reluctant at first but eventually he did honor his fathers words and ran with the feeling of that he was never going to see his father again.

LINEEEEEEEBREAK

Meanwhile Freya was watching her son running from his father with tears running down his handsome face whilst she was sobbing uncontrolably and wishing that she could do anything but then she remembered Lelantos words to Perseus

"Find aunt Leto" so Freya helped guide Perseus to Leto.

LINEEEBREAAAAKKK

(AN:Can't be bothered with the fight)

Perseus was running from the evil man that wanted to hurt his father but he didn't know where he was running to or how his aunt looked like so how was he supposed to find her or survive for that matter. He was a week old for petes sake he didn't know how to fight so he couldn't defend himself.

Perseus was right now sitting infront of a campfire he had created when suddenly a bright flash disturbed his peace and when he opened his eyes again there infront of him stood three ladies in their 40's looking at him with pity. suddenly the middle one spoke to him "Young Titan we are sorry about the loss of your father but he wanted you to have his domains should he fade and since he has you shall henceforth be known as Perseus the Titan of Air, The unseen, the hunters skill of stalking prey, Loyalty and male beauty" when she finished speaking she put a finger to his forhead and Perseus gasped with all the power and knowledge that came flowing into his body and thats when he realised he was in the presence of the fates.

"My ladies could you perhaps help me on my travels by giving me the location to my aunt?" asked Perseus whilst looking at the fates with hope in his eyes. The one to the left stepped forward and said "Ofcourse youngling she is living in a cave outside of Marathon" and with that she pressed her finger to Perseus forhead and he knew where his aunt lived.

Perseus decided to test out his new powers to travel to his aunt and turned himself into a gust of wind and traveled to his aunt using the winds in the air.

LINEEEEBREEAKAK

Leto's day had been going well she had caught a deer and was cooking it when all of a sudden she sensed a massive power outside of her cave but she didn't recognize it. It felt really familiar but something was different about it so she decided to hide and try to spy on the intruder but what she saw was sight for sore eyes.

Standing infront of her cave was a boy about 14 with very visible bones and wounds all over his body despite that he looked extremly handsome but she thought he looked really familiar in some ways. Suddenly he said in a deep voice full of power that made her shiver but at the same time he sounded scared "Leto are you in there please I need help"

Leto looked at the boy for a couple more seconds before stepping out and speaking "Hello young who might you be?"

Perseus Pov

"I am Perseus and my dad told me to seek you out should he ever fade but I don't know what that means please help me"

I said whilst I started crying hard but she didn't seem to know what to do until she spoke "Who was your father young one?" she asked me , I looked deep into her silver eyes and said "He told me to come to you because you're my aunt" when I said that she looked shocked before stuttering out "You don't mean L-L-Leantos was your father do you?" but I couldn't speak so I just nodded and then looking down before being embraced by my crying aunt saying that it was okay and that I could stay with her.

chapter end

Chapter 2

Perseus pov (5 centuries later)


End file.
